Tina's Flu
by Newtant14
Summary: Newt is planning to take Tina back to London with him for a little break, however, Tina gets the flu on the day of departure.
1. Chapter 1

It was early, 8 am approximately. Tina stood in the bathroom admiring her pasty skin in the mirror. A sudden wave of happiness flooded through her body, goosebumps slowly rising on her arms. Today was the day she was to travel back to London with the man she missed so dearly. She was overly glad that she was travelling with him, rather than him travelling alone.

Now that he was back, she wanted to spend every waking moment by his side. His mere presence made her feel warm, made the room feel warm, as if all the problems in the world had vanished.

She turned on her heel, a small smirk creeping across her face. She knew the whole reason behind returning to London was so that Newt could finalise his work, but she fantasized heavily about all the exciting times they were going to share together. She dreamt of him taking her sightseeing to all of his favourite places in the big, open city.

She waltzed into the bedroom, an excited skip in her step, it was only a small walk across the room but enough to make her bound and leap with joy. She reached the large double bed, now neatly made and tucked tidily and threw herself towards the floor, firing an arm under the bed and reaching for a large, blue suitcase.

She rose steadily, nausea brushed over her like a strong wind, she reached for the bedpost to balance herself and clutched her stomach tightly. This was a feeling Tina wasn't used to, she put it down to nerves, this was the first time she was leaving her home to travel across seas.

She shook the feeling from inside and began to haul the suitcase onto the bed, unzipping it with her free hand. She stood, admiring the large empty space with her hands on her hips, a frown beginning to form on her face. She'd never been to London before, who knows what the weather was like. She threw her hands down by her side and turned to leave the room.

As she approached the living area, she saw the back of Newt's head, she paused for a moment and admired him, he was so beautiful when he was peaceful, he was beautiful in any account but more so now. His auburn hair neatly sat in the perfect wavey mess it usually was. She inhaled deeply, a sign of contempt.

Newt turned slowly in his chair, greeted by Tina's subtle smirk.

"Well…Good morning, how did you sleep? Coffee?" he asked, turning to point at the mug, filled close to the brim, sat balanced in Tina's place at the table.

She let out a small chuckle before joining her day dreamy wizard at the table.

"I slept ok I guess, I just have a bit of a stomach ache if I'm honest Newt", She placed a hand on her stomach and her other on her cheek, resting her head against it.

He frowned at her, worry in his eyes, "Will you be ok? We won't travel if you aren't up for it?". He moved a soft hand across the table towards her, beckoning for her to give him hers.

She let out a small smile, reaching for the pale outstretched arm. "I'll be fine, I promise" she whispered.

A few moments later Queenie joined them at the table, dressed all in pink, including her lipstick. She waved her wand towards the kitchen and summoned a plate of waffles, Tina's favourite. She looked towards her dark haired sister, her face dropped with fear.

"Oh Teenie! You can't travel, not in that condition" her blonde sister exclaimed in a fright.

Newt looked up from his coffee, fear stricken eyes, looking frantically between Tina and Queenie. "Condition? What condition? Tina?"

Tina continued to look into her dark mug of hot coffee, debating whether to tell Newt of the previous happening. She placed both hands around the mug, absorbing the heat. "It's nothing Newt, I just nearly fainted while getting the suitcase, just stood up to quickly that's all…"

She shot him a reassuring smile only to see him stand and leave the table abruptly, he left for the bedroom, a quicker pace than what Tina was used to witnessing. He only ever walked quickly when he was tending to his creatures. "Newt?" she called from the kitchen table.

A few moments later Newt returned with a sealed envelope. He walked across the room, passing both Queenie and Tina with a larger stride. He finally stopped at the window and began undoing the lock. He handed the sealed envelope to a scruffy looking owl through the now opened window.

He finally turned to both sisters and greeted their lost expressions with a warm smile. "There…" he said before walking back towards the bedroom.

Tina followed with her eyes, still lost and curious as to what he was up to. She looked towards Queenie who continued to sip from her mug, a small grin creeping across her face. "He's such a sweeties Teen…".

Still lost, Tina stood up from her chair and too began heading for the bedroom. She walked across the bedroom threshold and found that Newt was no where to be seen. She continued to walk into her room when she found her bathroom door slightly open. A worried look crept across her face, what if he wasn't there, what if he had left her with no word of warning. She couldn't bear to think of it, "he's not like that…is he?" She thought to herself.

She slowly pushed the door open to find a heavenly sight. Newt, sleeves rolled up, waist coat undone and jacket hung on the door, slowly filling the bath with warm water. She couldn't help but smirk at him. He suddenly turned, worried he had intruded. "I'm terribly sorry Tina, I just thought…Well…I-I thought you could do with a relaxing bath".

He stood bolt upright with an apologetic look on his face, she slowly walked towards him and placed a friendly hand on his arm. "Thank you…Newt" she whispered with a small, friendly smile.

* * *

Newt had returned to the living space to find Queenie still sat in the same seat as before, he slowly placed himself down on his seat. His breath heavy and hands shakey.

Queenie giggled before him. "It's ok, you don't gotta be nervous round me sweetie".

"Queenie…" Newt began slowly. "I was wondering, well, more asking actually i-if maybe, well" he paused…taking a deep breath.

Queenie knew exactly what he wanted to ask, she wanted to hear the words leave his mouth. "Go on honey, you've got this" she giggled.

He sent her a thankful smile. "I-I was wondering…may I ask Tina to be…to be mine? Officially? As a girlfriend? May I ask her?". He shyly began looking at the floor.

Queenie let out a small, excited squeal, keeping it quiet enough so that Tina wouldn't hear from the other room. "Of course, Newt! When will you ask?".

Newt looked up with a small toothy grin "Well, I was going to ask in London, but I wrote to the ministry this morning to explain I will be postponing my trip so that I can care for Tina, so I guess, when the time is right"

* * *

Tina sat, relaxed in the steaming bath, head resting against the side with her eyes shut. She could feel her temperature start to rise, her head felt heavy and her eyes were tired.

A few moments later there was a light knocking on the door.

"Tina? Queenie has left for work, so I just thought I'd reassure you that I'm still here, if you need anything please call?" Newt whispered through the door, head resting on the wood with his hands on either side.

Tina didn't open her eyes, she was so perfectly relaxed knowing that the man she craved for was still here, just outside the door. "Thank you, Newt, I won't be much longer".

Newt turned on his heel and left the room slowly, taking himself back to the living room and placing himself gently onto the couch and waited for Tina's arrival. He had never felt so nervous, he was used to dealing with dangerous creatures and caring for baby animals, but he had no experience in the human emotion side of things.

A few hours had passed and there was still no sign of Tina, with a worried face he slowly stood from his spot on the couch and made his way towards the bedroom. He knocked the door he had closed previously…no reply…Newt's mind began racing.

"Tina?...Tina? Are you in there?" he gulped and began pushing the door open slightly, unsure as to what he was going to find.

After a few moments, his eyes began to adjust to the poor lighting of the dark haired Goldstein's room. He let out a small sigh and a relieved smile began to grow on his face. He began walking slowly towards the large bed, where he found Tina, dressed in pyjamas and curled in a ball on top of the duvet.

"Oh Miss Goldstein, what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled to himself, gently moving a strand of hair from her face, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

He stood slowly and began to pull back the duvet where he could. Once he was satisfied with how well he had done, he walked round to the opposite side of the bed, Tina's back was now facing him. He gently leant over and scooped his arms under her lifeless body, picking her up, making sure to support the head, he had done this multiple times before in his case. He slowly walked back round to where he began and gently placed her down in the small nest he had so excellently created.

He tucked her in softly, placing a small kiss on her forehead, he knew this was safe, she would be unaware as to what had happened. He slowly pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and lit a few candles around the room. He kicked off his boots neatly, undid his waist coat slightly and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"I'm not leaving you Tina…I'm right here" He whispered against her shoulder softly before sitting up and reaching for his journal he had left on the bedside table from a few hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Tina's Flu! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tina woke, startled, confused as to how she got into bed. She recalled falling asleep on top of the duvet but not how she managed to get underneath. She sat up slowly, looking at her surroundings. Her eyes trailed the room before slowly looking to the heap of clothes next to her. She let a small smile creep across her face as she watched Newt, her Newt, asleep in the spot next to her, journal resting upon his softly moving chest.

She slowly moved a hand across to him, closing the journal and moving it back to the spot it previously rested. As she returned her hand back, she gently brushed it over his sealed waist coat and began to unbutton it, making him more comfortable.

Newt stirred softly, opening his eyes to see Tina, sat up cuddling the duvet, looking back at him with those dreamy brown eyes.

He reached out his hand and softly stroked her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, moving in his spot to join her.

She nodded slightly and leant in towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel her eyes getting heavy at his soft touch and began to slowly lay down, forcing them both onto their backs.

Newt slowly lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tina, allowing her to place her head gently on his chest. Tina let a lazily smile crawl across her cheeks as she began drifting back into her deep unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Newt woke earlier than he ever had. He put it down to worry, he'd only ever had to worry about his creatures, never for a human. He peered over to lay his eyes upon his sleeping beauty and smiled softly.

He was careful not to disrupt her as he climbed from the larger bed. He silently waved his wand and tidied himself up before exiting the room to go and find his case. The house was quiet, eerily quiet and frightfully cold. With a flick of his wand he lit very few candles beginning to warm the place for when his Tina woke.

He wondered over to the corner of the living room and knelt gently, unclasping the tied down suitcase. He carefully lifted the lid and adjusted himself correctly in order not to fall down the ladder, that had happened to many times in Newt's lifetime and it wasn't about to happen again.

He set about his usual tasks, feeding, cleaning, nurturing and before long he was left with very little to do. He wondered back to his little shed and took a seat at his loaded desk. His notepad opened on the next clean page and he began scribbling frantically.

"How can I ask her to be mine and make it romantic" he pondered to himself silently.

Suddenly an idea struck him, a large grin climbing across his face. He threw the pen down and ran from the shed, searching for the nearest, largest empty space. Of course, this was only temporary, but it still had to be perfect.

He drew his wand from his pocket and began waving it in a rhythmic pattern. After what felt like forever, he took a step back and looked in amazement. A large projection of London city, the London eye on the horizon, a sun set that was stuck in time and would fail to set, capturing the perfect moment that was to happen in the near future.

"If I can't take her to London, I'll bring London to her" He smiled and began to head back to his shed.

* * *

Tina woke softly and glanced at the clock, . She looked for Newt and presumed he was with his creatures before reaching for a soft crumpled dressing gown in a pile on the floor.

She threw it over herself effortlessly and began for the living space. As she approached the kitchen, a warm smile greeted her.

"What's this?" she asked softly whilst leaning against the door frame.

"Well, Tina, I know you're sick, so I thought I'd make you breakfast, go and sit down, I'll bring it right over" He started as he turned to carry on with his cooking.

Tina did as she was instructed and headed for the couch, she flicked the T.V on and curled up in a ball at one end. As promised, Newt brought over the breakfast quicker than expected and joined her.

"Tina…if you're up to it, will you help me with the creatures later? I know Dougal has been dying to see you" his hands, fiddling with the end of his waist coat nervously.

She chuckled and finished the last mouthful of her breakfast, "Of course, Newt, I'd love to. It'll probably do me some good too" She gently rested a friendly hand upon his knee and leant to place the now empty plate on the coffee table.

"Fantastic" he whispered softly.

* * *

The day had passed slowly, and the sun was beginning to set. Tina left her bedroom after bathing and making herself semi presentable. Newt had changed his shirt, tied his bowtie and swept his messy hair to the side, creating a neater version of himself.

They both descended down the long stair case into Newt's cluttered living space.

"I must warn you Tina, he's been incredibly hypo since I told him you were coming to visit"

He reached for the shed door and opened it slightly, peering through the crack, being sure they weren't about to be ambushed with love from the furry being.

Tina followed, wary of what was to come. As expected, Dougal was sat, waiting patiently on the other side of the door. Newt let out a relieved smile and gently opened the door to allow Tina to approach. The small beasts face lit up with joy, eyes growing wide.

"Now Dougal, Tina isn't very well so we have to be gentle and look after her, okay?" Newt crouched by his friend's side, watching him as he nodded in agreement.

The three of them began taking care of the animals, tucking them into bed and making sure they had enough food and water. Suddenly there was a small tugging at Tina's trouser leg. Dougal was at her heel pointing into the distance.

"What Dougal? There's nothing there?" she smiled gently and leant down to pick him up.

Newt turned upon hearing their conversation, "Actually Tina…" he started. He finished feeding the Occamies and began heading in her direction. "There is something over there…" He took her hand gently and began leading them in the direction that Dougal had previously pointed in.

Dougal left them both too it and headed towards his own habitat, watching from a distance. As the pair got closer to this new area Tina's jaw dropped slightly.

"Newt…what have you done?" she asked in a shocked expression.

Newt left her side and headed for a small table where two champagne glasses were sat.

"Tina, I asked you to come to London with me because there was something that was bothering me. When you told me you were sick, I wanted to take care of you, as I believe it's my duty, I was a little upset that we couldn't go…"

"Newt, I'm so sorry! You should've gone" Tina interrupted.

"No, if I'm honest…I didn't want to go, if you weren't to be by my side….What I'm asking Tina, is…well…would you do me the honour of being m-my, perhaps, my partner and maybe…going steady with me?" Newt's cheeks blushed a deep beetroot colour as he looked towards his glass.

Tina's eyes watered slightly, fighting to hold back the tears of joy. She reached slowly for his free arm, causing him to look into her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Tina, that was completely inappropriate and I'm terribly sorry" He began mentally beating himself up for the mistake he believed to have made.

She chuckled at him "Don't be silly…Newton Scamander…I would absolutely love to be your partner and go steady with you" A small tear left her eye and rolled gently down her cheek.

Newt let out a blubbering sigh of relief and pulled her in for a soft hug, smiling into the crease of her neck. Taking in the calming aroma. "Thank you, Tina" he whispered softly.

Smiling into his waist coat, hands wrapped tightly around his back, "Let's head back to bed?" she whispered, a small yawn escaping her lips.

"Perfect" He replied, leaving the hug and taking her soft, gentle hand in his before leading them back towards the shed and their living space.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Finished! I really enjoyed writing this! Sorry it took a while, got a lot on at the moment.**


End file.
